This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The FiberNet/BioCAT Fiber Diffraction Workshop was held October 15-17, 2009 the Advanced Photon Source, Argonne, IL. The last such Fibernet/BioCAT workshop at the APS was held in 2004. Fibernet is an organization for fiber diffractionists centered at Vanderbilt University. BioCAT and Fibernet work together to organize annual workshops for the fiber diffraction community that can either be special sessions at annual meetings of the American Crystallographic Association, the Denver Diffraction conference, meetings at various State Parks in Tennessee and combined talks and practical workshops such as the one reported here. The current workshop had 30 registrants. We also had drop-in participants from several other users at the APS. The formal part of the workshop consisted of a day and a half of talks with topics ranging form amyloid structures, connective tissue, muscle, and micro-diffraction studies of biomass. This was followed by two and half days of hands-on workshop where participants were trained to collect data on either the BioCAT microdiffraction instrument on beamline 18ID or using the fiber diffraction setup on BioCARS beamline 14 BM. We plan to hold such workshops every two-three years in the future.